


The Rain in Maine

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third day in a row of damp, misty weather leaves her hair frizzy and curling at the ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain in Maine

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIII with the prompt: rain.
> 
> Set sometime before all the kissy/datey stuff happened at the end of s2.
> 
> (Also: hey, guys! I've been largely absent from the Haven fic world during the hiatus, but I just had to step back in for PB. Hope I'm not too rusty.)

The third day in a row of damp, misty weather leaves her hair frizzy and curling at the ends, and she continuously runs her fingers over it in an attempt to make herself more presentable. 

The forecast for the week is rain, rain, rain, though, interspersed with heavy downpours and thunderstorms, and she knows there's no point. It bugs the crap out of her regardless. 

"You look fine," Nathan says when he catches her frowning at her reflection in a window, smoothing her hair back for the hundredth time.

She stops fussing with herself, feeling self-conscious and silly because he's noticed. "It's just this weather," Audrey explains, pulling a face. "I feel so clammy and gross."

He eyes her appraisingly. "You don't look clammy and gross."

"Nathan. I kind of do," she says, gesturing to herself with a laugh.

"You look fine," he repeats earnestly.

He stares at her, then, and she stares back, and there's a sudden, weird tension sitting in the air between them. It's almost awkward, until he smiles sheepishly and shakes his head.

"Come on. Vince and Dave are waiting."

 

 

They park the Bronco at the edge of the beach at lunchtime, the idea being that it might be less depressing to just watch the storm than spend another afternoon sitting in their office.

Audrey tests his clam chowder for him. "Give it a minute," she says, licking her lips as she hands it to him.

"Thanks." His eyes flick from the soup to her lips to her hands and back again.

Thick, grey clouds loom overhead as far as the eye can see, drenching the sand and the rocks and turning the ocean a dark, slatey blue. They watch, thick raindrops drumming on top of the old truck, and eat their soup from little Styrofoam containers.

"Ugh," she says when the rain picks up.

Nathan nods. "Yeah."

"Would've been a good day to stay in bed," she muses. She fidgets with her hair and pokes at the chowder with her plastic spoon. "Perfect day for the soup, though. Good idea."

He watches her watching the storm and fights the urge to smooth her frizzy hair back himself.

 

 

Duke's running a drink special at the Gull – half-priced Dark and Stormies, just cheesy enough to bring in the people who aren't worried about getting a little wet – and he calls out to them like they're Norm and he's the crowd at Cheers.

"My two favorite customers," he shouts over din of the bar, wandering over to the table where they've settled. He pauses, and wrinkles his nose at Nathan. "Well, two of my customers."

She can see Nathan gearing up to say something, and she puts a hand on his arm to stop him. "Not tonight, boys. Truce? Just for now?"

They nod and mumble, "Truce," like they're five years old.

"All right, then." She turns her attention to Duke, smiling. "We hear you've got half-priced drinks."

Duke grins and taps the table. "Yes, ma'am," he says, and disappears.

Audrey squeezes Nathan's wrist and let's go of him. She doesn't miss the way he rubs his thumb over the area afterward.

 

 

They have a few too many of Duke's Dark and Stormies before hurrying through the rain up the back steps to her apartment. The temperature's dropped at least ten degrees, and they can hear the wind picking up outside when they get inside and collapse onto her couch. He tips his head back with a sigh, eyes immediately falling shut. 

They're entirely too close already, but she's cold and he's warm, so she presses herself closer to his side and lets her head drop onto his shoulder. He shifts, draping his arm around her shoulder without a word, and his eyes are still shut when she tilts her head to look up at him.

Seeing him that way – relaxed, unkempt from the day, cheeks slightly pink – she gets a heavy, tingly feeling settling itself in the pit of her stomach. Maybe a little south of her stomach, even.

It's not a new feeling by any means; she's noticed that Nathan's a good looking guy, that he's funny and smart and kind, and she's noticed him noticing her. He's also her partner, though, and her best friend, and for those reasons, she's pushed the tingly feeling aside for the most part.

But it's just been so dank and grey and downright depressing lately, not totally because of the rainy weather, either, and he's suddenly looking like a port in a storm.

She's moving closer, speaking, before she lets herself fully analyze the situation. "Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"How drunk are you right now?"

He cracks an eye and looks down at her. "Buzzed, not drunk," he says. "I'm just beat. Must be this weather."

"All right. I was just checking."

"Checking what?" he starts to ask, but then her lips are on his and her cold fingers are on his face and he's kissing her back without a moment's hesitation.

She pulls away and searches his eyes, suddenly wide open and alert. "I'm not drunk," she clarifies, just in case.

"Okay."

"I'm a little cold. And I'm tired of the rain."

"Okay."

"Is this okay?" she asks, her voice small. "It's just…" She trails off, unsure of what she wants to say.

He reaches out and tucks a stray piece of messy hair behind her ear. "I've wanted to do that all day."

Then she's kissing him again, and he pulls her onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. His hands smooth up her back and down again before coming to settle on her waist, squeezing when she gently tugs on the hair at the nape of his neck.

Her tongue pushes past his teeth and he groans, deep and low in the back of his throat. His hips surge up against hers, knocking her closer to his body, and she gasps.

Audrey pushes his t-shirt up and over his head and places her hands flat on his chest. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep, ragged sigh.

She eyes him and moves her hands away. "Is this too fast for you?" she asks, biting her lip. "We can slow down if –"

"I haven't… felt… anyone in years." He cups her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "There is no such thing as too fast right now."

He kisses her and reaches down to grasp the bottom of her shirt in his fingers, tugs it up, and she raises her arms to let him pull it over her head. His hands are on her, then, touching whatever bare skin he can reach. With a quick flick of his fingers, he unhooks her bra.

"I'm impressed, Wournos," she giggles, tossing the garment behind her.

He smirks and palms her breasts. "Some things you don't forget."

With that, he presses her closer and kisses down the side of her neck, letting his teeth scrape along her skin. He trails his lips across her collarbone, and then lower, gently cupping her and tugging a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh!" she says. 

She feels him chuckle rather than hears him, and when he switches side and nips her lightly, she can't take anymore.

"Okay." She pushes away from him and stands. "Pants off. Now."

"You're very bossy," he grins, undoing his belt.

"Me?" She grins, and steps out of her jeans and underwear. "Never."

He's slowed, watching her strip, so she yanks his jeans and boxers down to his knees and straddles his legs again. She grasps his dick, and watches the way his face screws up when she strokes him up and down. He's hot and hard and way past ready, so she raises her hips again and sinks down onto him in one stroke.

"Fuck," he gasps, gritting his teeth. She rocks her hips slowly, and he leans his forehead against her shoulder. "I don't think…"

"It's fine," she says. She lifts his face to hers and kisses him before taking his hand and guiding it between her legs. "Touch me, Nathan."

He does, and she starts to move again. She concentrates on his heavy breathing and his clumsy fingers and the way his kisses are getting increasingly sloppy, and when he comes, gasping into her neck, she follows him.

 

 

The apartment is dark and cool when she wakes up, raindrops pattering steadily against the windowpanes. She shifts to see the alarm clock on the little table beside her bed to find it's later than she would have thought given the lack of daylight outside. Quietly, she slips out of bed and pads to the window to peer out at the sky, dark and angry looking.

Lightning flashes, and she counts Mississippis until a great roar of thunder shakes the glass and makes her jump.

She jumps again a few moments later when a pair of arms wraps around her waist from behind. Nathan rests his chin on her shoulder and she smiles, leaning into him. She reaches a hand up to ruffle his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asks, voice heavy with sleep.

Audrey shrugs. "Watching the storm." They watch a bolt of lightning streak bright white against the inky clouds. She gasps for no reason, and his arms tighten.

"Good view for it."

"Yeah," she says. She runs her hands lightly along his bare arms.

"Come back to bed," he says. He plants a kiss below her ear.

She nods. "Okay."


End file.
